The Origins
by Hiyami
Summary: In his search for the Akatsuki he discovers the origins of his Sharingan and the Byakugan—the most powerful eye technique, Senryuugan. Itachicentric on hold


AUTHOR'S NOTE

This short story chronicles what Uchiha Itachi did after slaying his clan. In his search for the Akatsuki he discovers the origins of his Sharingan…and the Byakugan—the most powerful eye technique, Senryuugan.

END OF NOTE

(Beta: I did not write this story. A friend of mine did and I'm just posting it for him after much 'persuasion'… All credit goes to him and any reviews/comments will be forwarded to him. It seems I'll have to do the disclaimer… Kuroikabuto and I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Let the story begin!)

'blah blah' normal speach  
_blah blah _thoughts  
(blah blah) Author's or beta's notes and interrputions

* * *

The Origins

Chapter 1 Part 1

'Foolish brother…If you want to kill me…hate…spite…and survive in an unsightly way...Run and run…And cling desperately to life.

Sasuke struggled for a second then slumped. Itachi dropped his brother's limp form onto the floor. Glancing at his brother, he muttered in disgust, 'Weak.'

Itachi performed hand seals at a speed none but he could follow…and disappeared.

* * *

'UCHIHA ITACHI! Stop there!'

_Its been only three days and they've already found me…?_ thought Itachi._ It seems I've lingered here a little too long…_

Turning around, Itachi came face to face with two ANBU, who he recognized as Kyo and Sou, two of his ANBU squad members.

'Kyo. Sou. There is no need for you to chase me. We all know the outcome if the two of you try to kill me...'

Kyo clenched his teeth in anger, and he must have given some sort of sign, as another eight ANBU revealed themselves from their cover.

Itachi chuckled.

'Does this make the outcome any different?'

Drawing their swords the ANBU charged Itachi as one.

Kyo leapt in front of his comrades, and several Shadow Clones of himself appeared around Itachi.

'_**MIKAZUKI NO MAI!**_'

'Oh?' Itachi glanced at Kyo. 'Dance of the Crescent Moon…Not bad. But…

'Not good enough!'

Itachi performed a series of lightning-fast hand-seals, and finished of the chain with the Seal of the Tiger.

'_**KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!**_' (Translation: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!)

Curling his left hand into a semicircle in front of his face, Itachi blew out a stream of blazing fire from his mouth at Kyo and his Shadow Clones.

The technique did not faze Kyo, and it definitely did not stop his attack.

'_**SUITON: SUIJINHEKI!**_' (Translation: Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!)

Countering Itachi's Fire technique with a Water technique of his own Kyo charged through the maelstrom of steam and slashed his sword at where Itachi stood—but there was no one there.

'Where did he...'

A chill ran down the ANBU members' spines as they turned around to face a Shadow Clone of Itachi standing behind them.

Smiling mockingly, the Itachi clones raised their hands in a one-handed Seal of the Tiger and intoned as one:

'_**BUNSHIN DAIBAKUHA!**_'(Translation: Clone-Great Explosion Wave!)

All the Shadow Clones exploded in unison, blowing all the ANBU members into fragments.

The real Itachi dropped down from his hiding place in a tree.

'Humph. Seems like I've waited here too long…' Itachi glanced around. 'Time to leave Konoha...for good.'

* * *

Another Mist ninja was knocked out of the way by this stranger who wore a high-collared cloak with a strange design on the back, which looked like a paper fan. _Who does he think he is, barging into our village and killing our people?_ One of the few remaining Mist ninja thought, gritting his teeth.

The few who were left formed a circle around the intruder.

One of the group leapt forward, startling the intruder. Grinning, the Mist ninja formed hand-seals and-

'_**SUIRO NO JUTSU!**_'(Translation: Water Prison Technique)

Drawing the water from a nearby stream the ninja trapped the intruder within the prison of water he had created-or so he thought.

The intruder had disappeared from within the prison.

_IMPOSSIBLE!_

A sudden sharp pain shot through the shinobi's body as he saw a katana blade protruding out of his chest-the intruder had deceived him and then backstabbed him-literally.

Seeing their comrade killed in such a way made the others howl with fury. As one they started a very long hand-seal chain. Looking around the intruder realized that they were all using the same technique. Observing them for two seconds was all he needed to deduce that they were using a Water technique, and the intruder knew exactly what technique they were using.

The intruder then paused for a moment, before imitating the Mist ninja's hand-seals completely. Even though he started later the intruder managed to finish the chain at the same time as the Mist ninja.

'_**SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!**_' (Translation: Water Release: Water Dragon Missile Technique!)

Taking advantage of the dumbfounded Mist ninjas' surprise that he had used the exact same technique as them, the intruder used another technique-

'_**SUITON: SUIGADAN!**_' (Translation: Water Release: Water Fang Bullet!)

The flood of water from the Water Dragon Missile Technique was used by the intruder's technique to surround each one of the remaining Mist ninja with a circle of razor-sharp spikes made of water…and the spikes pierced the ninja like pins into a pincushion. Blood spattered all over the ground as the intruder continued walking forward as though he had done no more than push someone over.

A single figure carrying a large sword in his hand appeared, blocking the intruder's way. The person's face could not be seen as he wore a tattered straw hat that shielded his face from sight, but from the sound of his voice it was obvious the person was male, and he was angry.

'Who are you and why are you massacring my people?!'

The intruder looked at the man, as though the question was one he found rather stupid.

'Is it not obvious?'

The man gripped his sword tightly, then faster than what the intruder had expected, swung it point blank at him.

Stepping deftly aside Itachi (he is the intruder if you haven't realized; he copied the Mist ninja's Water Dragon Missile Technique) grabbed the man's sword arm. Before he could do anything the man had aimed a kick that would have broken Itachi's ribcage had it connected. Leaping backward, Itachi straightened up and gave his opponent a once-over.

'Ah, you must be one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I'm honored. Uchiha Itachi, former ANBU captain from Konohagakure.'

The man threw his straw hat aside. He had pale blue skin, and his eyes were small, but were watchful and sharp. His blue hair stood in spikes on his head, and he wore the standard Mist headband. His teeth were serrated, much like a sharks.

'Hoshigaki Kisame of the Seven Swordsmen.'

* * *

Beta: Review please! So I can get him to keep on writing. It'll inspire him to write more. You know you want to press the button. Go on... Do it. 


End file.
